With the rapid development of the wireless mobile communication technology, mobile terminal has ushered in changes again and again. With the development of the 4G communication technology, antenna device of mobile terminal for communication also needs to be reformed with the development of the communication technology. Currently, antenna of mobile terminal tends to be miniaturized, multi-functional, and stable. At the same time, the mobile terminal such as the mobile phone also tends to be light and thin, and multi-functional. For example, a current mobile phone can have functions such as gesture recognition in addition to the basic call function, and thus, size of the antenna required for the above-mentioned mobile terminal is also reduced, and the above-mentioned various types of communication functions of the mobile terminal are also required to be implemented.